


God, Bridled

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Fic for Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets his revenge on Loki.</p><p>Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, Bridled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothetwelve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tothetwelve).
  * Inspired by ["i’ll take good care of you, darling."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26303) by tothetwelve. 



> Written as a response to [this gorgeous art](http://tothetwelve.tumblr.com/post/58810378353/ill-take-good-care-of-you-darling).
> 
> I caught my sister's cold; no promises as to how sane it is. :P

Okay, so, he hadn't expected the frying pan to work. I mean, really, _god_. But the frying pan had been within reach, and Loki had startled him, and Tom had just hit him with the first thing to hand.

Though, more important than the likelihood of a frying pan knocking out a god, was what Tom was going to _do_ with said god now that he was out. 

A stray thought – something he'd heard in passing from a friend or interviewer, who knew – came to him then: "If only I could tie up and gag that devil on my shoulder so it could stop tempting me to bad things..." 

Tom considered the god on his kitchen floor. Loki was very much the devil on his shoulder, and nothing good _ever_ came of his visits. Maybe, if Tom tied him up sufficiently, Loki would behave? Or, at least, be so angry that a mortal would _dare_ , that he'd leave without making a mess anywhere but inside Tom's own house. Trashed spare bedrooms Tom could handle. The alien circus in the middle of Hyde Park had been a bit beyond him. 

So Tom, with some minor difficulty, dragged Loki up to one of the spare bedrooms. A moment's search found some rope, a bridle from the _War Horse_ set that he could alter, and a collar and chain from the dog they'd had before he left for Eton and the whole family fell apart. (Okay, so he was a little sentimental. Sue him.) 

There was only enough rope for Loki's arms, but the collar and chain would keep him attached to the bed, which was the heaviest piece of furniture Tom owned. If he was lucky, Loki wouldn't try moving it. (If he wasn't lucky, honestly, the ropes weren't going to hold, and the bed would be the least of his problems.) 

Loki woke just as Tom finished with the bridle, and the actor quickly pulled his fingers away from the god's mouth; he wouldn't put it past Loki to bite him. 

Loki blinked a bit uncertainly, then his shoulders tensed and he narrowed his eyes, lips curling back from his lips to bare his teeth and the bit between them. 

Tom swallowed and firmed his shoulders. "You cause too much trouble free. So you're, uhm." He cleared his throat and met Loki's eyes, over which both of his eyebrows were climbing to his hairline in disbelief. "You're staying here until you can behave yourself. 

Loki narrowed his eyes again, this time in calculation, and Tom made a strategic retreat while he still could. 

-

An hour later, Tom peeked back into the guest room, unnerved by the long silence. He found Loki, eyes shut, resting back against the wall, his body arched forward to make room for his bound hands. His shirt had ridden up, and Tom felt an unexpected surge of lust at the sight of skin. 

Oh. God. Even tied up and silenced, Loki was stomping all over Tom's polite mask. 

"You're doing this on purpose," Tom informed the still god. 

One green eye cracked open, glinting with amusement. And then, giving no thought for propriety, Loki spread his legs and further arched his upper body. 

Tom's eyes were drawn down the god's form, tempted by the open collar and the tease of his hip. And then he noticed the bulge in the front of Loki's leather trousers and he closed his eyes. Of _course_ Loki would like being tied up. Of _course_ he would find a way to capture Tom's attention even when silenced. 

Of _course_ he knew every one of Tom's buttons. 

Tom pushed away from the door frame and strode over. "What makes you think you deserve a reward?" 

Loki's eyes glinted with victory, even as he let out a whimper and moved his shoulders. 

Tom rolled his eyes, but got down on the floor and grabbed for the chain. "You couldn't just rest on your side? Or your front?" 

Loki snorted, amusingly horse-like, and knelt up to walk over to Tom on his knees. Then he dropped back against Tom, almost making the human lose his balance. 

Tom kept upright, though, tugging hard on the chain as punishment. Loki let out a startled noise and eyed Tom out of the corner of one eye, almost wary now. Tom smiled at him and brushed his fingers along the exposed skin of Loki's hip. "You didn't answer me, you know," he murmured against the shell of Loki's ear. "What have you done to deserve a reward?" 

The glint in Loki's eyes and the easy shift of his muscles were Tom's only warnings before fingers brushed along the front of his trousers. Too light to do more than tease, but _there_. A promise of what could happen if Tom played along. 

Tom let out a sharp breath into Loki's ear, remembering countless other encounters; those times when it was too cold or too wet or too hot to leave the house or hotel room Loki found him in. Those times when Loki backed him into a corner, teased him right to the edge, then stopped. Walked away to bitch about whatever was on the telly, or rearrange Tom's furniture, or just vanish without a trace. 

And Tom, half mindless with pleasure and teetering on the edge, would do anything to fall off that cliff, _knowing_ that release was Loki's gift to give. 

Now, here, with the god at _his_ mercy, Tom reached down and palmed Loki through his trousers, smiling at the barely there tensing of his muscles. The silent tell that Tom had the upper hand, for once. 

As he got up and manoeuvred Loki onto the bed, Tom couldn't help but wonder how long the god would let him keep it.


End file.
